


Homophobes are assholes

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu one-shots/drabbles [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ace! Gray, Ace! Natsu, FTLGBTales, Gay Freed, Gay Laxus, Gratsu - Freeform, Homophobic Language, M/M, No one understands Gray and Natsu's relationship, Sassy Natsu, Soul Bond, The background character I used is a dick, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt sixteen: Excuse me?Someone came to the guild to leave a request, but they don't seem to understand the meaning of the word "No."Cue Laxus and Natsu, two of the closest people to Mira, getting very pissed off.Haven't people learned not to piss off the dragon slayers?(Not my best summary.)Warnings: A homophobic asshole makes an appearance at the guild, and there are many insults thrown, including homophobic ones. Read carefully, please.





	Homophobes are assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A homophobic asshole makes an appearance at the guild, and there are many insults thrown, including homophobic ones. Read carefully, please.

_**Prompt: Excuse me?** _

* * *

There were somethings about human society that genuinely pissed Natsu off. They were few and far between, but they were still there. The guy on the other side of the guild was one of them. He was tallish, with brown hair and soft blue eyes, but he had quickly proven that his personality was not as pretty as he was.

He had come in with a job request, and he'd immediately started flirting with Mira, despite her constant rejections. No matter how many times she tried to walk away and serve someone else, he'd pull her back to him.

He was being a dick, and Natsu wasn't the only one angry. He could see Gray and Erza sending death glares, and he could hear the soft growls coming from his fellow Dragon slayers.

Then he grabbed her across the waist, and Natsu was already crossing the room. Mira was showing extreme discomfort, and she was tugging at his arm.

Laxus got there first. "Hey, jackass. She said no." He pulled Mira's much smaller frame out of the brutish brunet's, shoving her behind him.

"I never heard a no," He protested. He may not have showed any fear at the blond's presence, but Natsu could smell it. "I just heard rather pleasant disagreements. One's the can be changed, you know?"

"No, I don't," Laxus said. He bent down so that he was face to face with the smaller male, and he allowed his magic to spark.

"Deck him, Laxus" Freed was leaning over the side rail of the second floor, but that was all that was needed. The brunet, who Natsu still didn't know the name of, took only a single glace at the rune mage.

His smirk turned vicious, and Natsu realized what was coming just a moment too late. "Is she your little cheer-leader, faggot?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow curiously, "The hell are you talking about?" The entire guild was watching, and for the first time in years, he was about to make a fool of himself.

Natsu stepped in between them, "First of all, I was on the other side of the room, and I definitely heard Mira tell you no." The brunet tried to interrupt, but Natsu didn't plan on taking any of his shit. "No, shut the fuck up. You're going to sit back in that bar seat, hold your tongue, and listen. If you don't I'm going to drop kick your ass across Fiore. Am I clear?" He could feel the stares of his guild mates on his back. Natsu had made a point to not snap at people, with the exception of Gray, so they weren't used to seeing him pissed at people they weren't fighting. He received nod from the intruder, so he continued, "Good. Now, second of all, Freed's a boy, so no matter what  _you_  think  _he_  looks like, he identifies and a guy. Get over it. Third of all, the word 'faggot' is an English word for cigarette, not a gay person. Fourth of all, you've made Mira uncomfortable, so I'm going to have to ask you to get the hell out of our guild and to find a new place for your request."

The flyer for his job was ribbed off the board but an irate Erza, who then proceeded to shred it.

Natsu began to walk away, but a small mumble had him whipping around, "Care to repeat that? I'm not sure I caught it all."

The intruder didn't hesitate. "You never denied that they were dating, and judging by the way you reacted, your just as much of a filthy homo." The entire guild was enthralled at this point, and Natsu couldn't say he blamed them. He was struggling not to laugh at the moron who decided to mess with Fairy Tail.

"Well they think they're sneaky and I didn't want to out them if they weren't comfortable with it, but in all honesty, who didn't know they were dating?" Their faces turned an alarming shade of red, and Laxus spluttered out to many denials to count. "Come on, show of hands. Who actually didn't know?" He turned back to the brunet and gestured to their audience. "No one person didn't know, and newsflash, not one of them cares."

The brunet was still yapping, but he was running on fumes now. "It doesn't change the fact that-"

"They're gay?" Natsu interjected. "They love each other? They're happy? I know you weren't about to throw in another blatant homophobic comment. That would be beyond rude." He could hear Gajeel and Gray quietly giggling. "Look, I have no right to tell you how to live your life, but if you want a girlfriend so badly, you better pull all of the dick out of your personality so that you actually have one to use." Several guild members burst into laughter, and two chastising shouts from Alzack and Bisca, who were holding Asuka's ears.

Natsu cringed slightly, "O _ops."_

The brunet stood up the rest of the way, towering over the much smaller pinkette. "It's disgusting," he finished.

The pinkette froze in place for a moment, before stretching a grin across his face. He shot a glance at the parents of Fairy Tail's resident six-year-old, and they took Asuka out of the room. " _Excuse me?"_ Natsu said sweetly. "I  _really_  think I just misheard you."

"Well, dragon slayer," He hissed out, "I think you need to get your ears checked. I said that they, and you, are disgusting."

"Well, mother fucker," Natsu started, "not one of us needs your opinion, so you can shove it up your ass with the rest of your shit, and if you you have a problem getting it up there, I'm sure you can use the stick you keep there. You know,  _if you aren't too busy fucking yourself on it like it's a dildo._ " The pinkette lunged forwards, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around his midsection, and the brunet was picked up in between their master's forefinger and thumb.

"I get back from a meeting and the first thing I see is you harassing my brats?" The brunet gaped at the their giant of a master as he held him twenty feet above the ground. "I don't ever want to see you here again, boy." Macao and Wakaba held the doors open, and Makarov tossed him through. "So does anyone want to explain everything that just happened to me?"

With the intruder gone, the guild had an easier time focusing on everything else that happened, and noticing things that were still happening. When Gray had pulled Natsu backwards, the momentum had knocked them to the floor, but they never separated. Gray was rubbing a circle in Natsu's forearm and talking to him quietly.

The guild could do nothing but gape. "Ignore them," Erza muttered, "Their relationship is the most complicated thing to try to understand."

Juvia was still staring at them, "Juvia should have known."

" _Anyways,_ " Erza shouted, "He came in here, continuously assaulted Mira while ignoring her protests, called Freed a girl, insulted several other guild members, and pissed Natsu off." Everyone knew she left off details so that Master wouldn't murder the guy, but none of them were complaining.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Laxus decided he had to know. He tracked down Natsu, who was in the back of the guild, and still partially attached to Gray. They were talking quietly when he interrupted them, but Natsu had already noticed his presence and made a gesture for him to come on over. He sat down across from them and decided to listen for a moment.

"-That might be true, but I don't think it'll make much sense to our guild mates. I mean, to them it'd be weird-"

Gray interrupted him almost immediately, "They might, but it's part of you, and I can see how uncomfortable you are every time someone brings it up. I think you should t-"

"If they ask I will." Gray shot the pinkette a look. "They'll realize I didn't deny the fact I wasn't straight at some point. Trust me, they'll ask."

Gray didn't look satisfied with that. "But-"

"I don't feel like announcing it," Natsu said with finality.

"Fine."

"If you don't mind me butting in," Laxus mentioned, and Gray jumped slightly, "I have a couple questions.

"When did-?"

"He's been here for a while, Gray," the pinkette muttered, "Let me guess, how I knew and what we were talking about?" The blond nodded once, "I'm a dragon slayer, and when people are around each other a lot, their scents mingle. When they're together in- ah," Natsu's cheeks reddened, "a different way, it's a slightly different scent. Other times they're so close that their magics bond, and their scents become almost impossible to tell apart. Does that make sense?"

"It makes some sense, but people's magic can bind together?" Most of it had made sense to the blond, but that was the part that didn't. " _That shouldn't be possible, should it?_ "

"Yeah, look at Alzack and Bisca. They smell like each other in the other way, and their magics are bond _ing_. It takes a long time for that to happen, so theirs isn't finished yet." I simple sniff in their direction had told Laxus all of the same things, but that still didn't tell him how it works or how it's possible. "Yours and Freed's are completely bonded."

Laxus turned back to the pinkette nearly fast enough to cause whiplash. "What?"

"It's probably been doing it since you've known each other, so you'd have eventually ended up together anyways," He continued, "The second thing was about me being ace, and that with how overly sexual some members of our guild are, it would be really difficult for them to understand. I just don't feel like dealing with their questions unless directly asked, so uh, yeah. That's it."

"You being ace makes perfect sense, but," Something had clicked about the situation as Natsu was talking. One of the times that Natsu ran off when they were younger, Makarov had made him track down the small slayer. He kept getting turned around, and for some reason, he would keep finding Gray. "You realize that you and GRay are the same way right?"

"No shit, Sherlock. He's my boyfriend. Has been for six years now."

Laxus got up and walked away. " _Complicated my ass, Erza. They're impossible."_

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,821
> 
> Hi guys. This is not my best work, but I loved writing Natsu's insults. I didn't know what else to do with this prompt, and it's completely for lack of trying. Those of you who have read "Inhuman" know I've had a bad week/week and a half, and when I saw "Excuse me?" I knew I'd have to make this something with sassy Natsu. I have a problem. I also personally head-canon Natsu as either Ace or Gray-ace (It doubles as a pun. :P), so I also tend to write him that way as well. I think the same Gray. I'm sorry if those aren't your person head-canons for them.
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
